Un problema para Draco
by Nariko2
Summary: ¡¡¡Capítulo 8!!! ¿Que pasa cuando una chica no descubre que es bruja hasta los 15 años? ¿Que pasa si Draco Malfoy se enamora de ella sin poder evitarlo? Lean y lo sabrán!
1. Moscas y nubes azuladas

CapÃ­tulo 1 .- Moscas y nubes azuladas  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© te pasa Kit? Ya hace diez minutos que ha sonado el despertador. Venga, levÃ¡ntate!  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Mi madre frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o  
  
- Que pregunta mÃ¡s tonta â€" se quejÃ³ â€" Venga! LevÃ¡ntate ya!  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©? â€" repetÃ­ con tono desafiante  
  
Mi madre me lanzÃ³ una mirada furiosa y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©? â€" repetÃ­ aÃºn  
  
La respuesta de mi madre consistiÃ³ en cerrar la puerta de golpe.  
  
Con los labios apretados mirÃ© el calendario que tengo colgado al lado del espejo. Era 7 de agosto, y este era precisamente el motivo de mi mal humor.  
  
MirÃ© el calendario fijamente. No podÃ­a quitarme a Josh de la cabeza. ApretÃ© los puÃ±os y respirÃ© hondo. No llores, me repetÃ­ una y otra vez. No habÃ­a nada que hacer. Es increÃ­ble, pero casi nunca gano una lucha contra mis lÃ¡grimas. Esa vez tampoco pude impedir que los ojos se me conviertan en dos grifos....  
  
EscondÃ­ la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Que idiota que soy! Â¿Por quÃ© lloraba por un chico al que odio y que ademÃ¡s no volverÃ­a a ver?  
  
PasÃ³ una eternidad antes de que conseguÃ­ controlarme. Me limpiÃ© los ojos con la manga, gastÃ© tres paÃ±uelos y me levantÃ© de la cama.  
  
Mi madre se dio unos golpecitos en el reloj al verme entrar en la cocina.  
  
- Katherine hoy ya no tienes tiempo de desayunar  
  
- Me da igual â€" dije indiferente â€" AdemÃ¡s, hoy empiezo un rÃ©gimen que me he inventado mientras me duchaba.  
  
- Â¿Ah si?  
  
- SÃ­. Por la maÃ±ana dos naranjas, al mediodÃ­a tres y para cenar cuatro. Y entre las comidas tantos dulces como quiera.  
  
- Â¿Y te parece que te irÃ¡ bien?  
  
- SÃ­. Para coger alergia a las naranjas y para ganar un par de toneladas.  
  
Mi madre se pasÃ³ una mano por sus cabellos  
  
- Te he oÃ­do chistes mÃ¡s buenos, Kit â€" cogiÃ³ su taza y dio un sorbo - Â¿Y que significaban esos porquÃ©s de antes?  
  
- QuerÃ­an decir por quÃ© me tengo que levantar para ir a clases de refuerzo de matemÃ¡ticas durante el verano  
  
- Â¿Y por eso has llorado?  
  
- SÃ­  
  
Reconozco que mi respuesta no se pareciÃ³ mucho a la verdad, pero me dio igual. Como mÃ­nimo una vez al dÃ­a tengo que decir alguna mentira a mis padres; si no hiciera eso su curiosidad me habrÃ­a matado hace tiempo.  
  
No les decÃ­a mentidas sÃ³lo porque habÃ­a un par de secretos que preferÃ­a guardarme, sino porque la verdad se habÃ­a complicado mucho. Por ejemplo, eso de Josh... Â¿CÃ³mo puedo explicar a mamÃ¡ que el nÃºmero siete del calendario me hace llorar? Si ni yo misma lo comprendo!  
  
- LlegarÃ¡s tarde Katherine  
  
- No soporto que me llames Katherine â€" le dije de mala manera â€" SÃ³lo me llamas asÃ­ cuando estÃ¡s enfadada y ahora no tienes motivo  
  
Mi madre empezÃ³ a preparar el desayuno para papÃ¡ que aÃºn dormÃ­a  
  
- AdiÃ³s! â€" dije abriendo la puerta  
  
- AdiÃ³s. Y no pienses mÃ¡s en Josh. El siete es un nÃºmero como cualquier otro.  
  
Me dejÃ³ de piedra y me girÃ© para mirar a mi madre  
  
- Anda vete! Â¿Hoy no tienes un examen?  
  
Aunque odiaba reconocerlo, mi madre tenÃ­a razÃ³n, llegaba tarde. EmpecÃ© a correr por la calle sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda. No tenÃ­a tiempo.  
  
Al girar una esquina choquÃ© contra un chico que iba tan rÃ¡pido como yo. Los dos caÃ­mos al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento.. â€" dije levantando la vista  
  
Era un chico rubio de ojos azules con el que me habÃ­a chocado.  
  
- EstÃºpida muggle... â€" dijo levantÃ¡ndose del suelo  
  
- Oye! â€" realmente me enfadÃ© â€" No ha sido sÃ³lo mi culpa! Tu ibas tan deprisa como yo! No tengo ni idea de lo que significa muggle, pero debe de ser un insulto. El estÃºpido muggle serÃ¡s tu!  
  
- Â¿Yo muggle? â€" el chico se echÃ³ a reÃ­r â€" Ja! No tienes ni idea... â€" y se marchÃ³ riendo  
  
- Que chico mÃ¡s desagradable â€" pensÃ© con rabia.  
  
Por alguna curiosa casualidad, en el examen de matemÃ¡ticas que tenÃ­a ese dÃ­a no parÃ³ de salir el siete. De echo no podÃ­a perder tiempo pensando en Josh, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. Desde que aquella maÃ±ana vi que Ã©ramos siete no pude dejar de pensar en Ã©l.  
  
El resto del dÃ­a no fue mucho diferente de lo que tenÃ­a planeado. SÃ³lo que al salir me topÃ© con Julie, la chica mÃ¡s repelente que puede haber. Es una chica a la que siempre odiÃ©, mi rival...  
  
- Vaya... AquÃ­ tenemos a Kit saliendo de clase de matemÃ¡ticas... Claro... Cuando se es estÃºpido no se llega ni a las sumas Â¿verdad?  
  
CerrÃ© los puÃ±os con rabia... No... Otra cosa desagradable el dÃ­a siete no...  
  
IntentÃ© ignorar por completo a Julie  
  
- Â¿Ahora ya ni hablar sabes? Que bajo hemos caÃ­do...  
  
VolteÃ© con furia a ver a Julie, notaba una extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n dentro de mÃ­. Nunca en mi vida habÃ­a estado tan enfadada. Ahora se me habÃ­a juntado todo: lo de Josh, el chico rubio desagradable y la imbecil de Julie.  
  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta Julie ya no se veÃ­a por ningÃºn lado. La muy cobarde habÃ­a huido. No habÃ­a otra explicaciÃ³n: donde estaba ella habÃ­a una nube de humo azulada y una mosca revoloteando alrededor.  
  
AsÃ­ que no entendiendo nada me fui caminando hasta mi casa.  
  
En la puerta habÃ­a un hombre anciano de cabellos y barba plateados, y gafas en montura de media luna  
  
- Â¿Eres Katherine Halliday verdad? â€" me preguntÃ³  
  
Yo asentÃ­ con la cabeza  
  
- Espero que no te importa que suba a hablar contigo un momento. Tengo algo importante que decirte â€" dijo el hombre  
  
Entramos en mi pequeÃ±o piso, y el hombre se acomodÃ³ en el sofÃ¡  
  
- Â¿Desea tomar algo? - preguntÃ©  
  
- No, muchas gracias. Anda siÃ©ntate aquÃ­ â€" dijo dando unas palmaditas al lugar vacÃ­o a su lado en el sofÃ¡.  
  
Cuando me hube sentado allÃ­ empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
- Primero de todo creo que me presentarÃ©: me llamo Albus Dumbledore, y soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicerÃ­a.  
  
Me lo quedÃ© mirando considerando la posibilidad de haber dejado entrar a un loco en mi casa.  
  
- Normalmente nuestros alumnos entran en nuestra escuela a los 11 aÃ±os, puesto que a esa edad ya han mostrado su potencial mÃ¡gico â€" continuÃ³ Ã©l â€" Pero algunas veces hay excepciones  
  
- Â¿Excepciones? â€" la situaciÃ³n me parecÃ­a tan irreal....  
  
- Por supuesto... Como en tu caso. Ya debes saber que tienes poderes mÃ¡gicos Â¿verdad?  
  
- Â¿Yo? Venga ya! â€" dije esbozando una sonrisa  
  
- Eres una bruja Katherine, y de las buenas... Hemos tenido trabajo a volver a transformar en chica a Julie  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo que volver a transformar a Julie en chica? Julie se ha ido porque es una cobarde! - exclamÃ©  
  
- Oh no! â€" dijo Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa â€" Tu la has transformado en mosca  
  
Entonces el humo azulado y la mosca que revoloteaba alrededor me vinieron a la cabeza... Y si fuera verdad... Todo este tiempo pensando que yo era rara... Diferente a la demÃ¡s gente...  
  
- Apuesto a que a veces te han pasado cosas que no te has podido explicar â€" dijo Dumbledore  
  
RecordÃ© ese dÃ­a... Cuando en el colegio se me cayÃ³ todo el jarro del agua encima. Me dio una vergÃ¼enza tremenda volver a entrar a la clase mojada, pero por sorpresa encontrÃ© que no estaba mojada en absoluto.  
  
AsentÃ­ con la cabeza  
  
- Lo que yo dije. Pero ahora tenemos un pequeÃ±o problema... A la edad de quince aÃ±os deberÃ­as estar en quinto... Pero no sÃ© si en verdad podrÃ¡s seguir las clases...  
  
- Puedo intentarlo â€" dije rÃ¡pidamente  
  
- Y creo que la profesora McGonagall se ofrecerÃ¡ a darte unas clases extra para enseÃ±arte mÃ¡s o menos lo que deberÃ­as de haber aprendido en los cuatro cursos anteriores. Creo que teniendo en cuenta que transformaste a una chica en mosca, cosa que se aprende en cuarto curso, no tendrÃ¡s demasiados problemas para seguir las clases. MaÃ±ana te llegarÃ¡ una carta con el material y todo lo que necesitas. â€" Dumbledore se levantÃ³ â€" Nos veremos en septiembre Katherine  
  
- Un momento! â€" le llamÃ© â€" Â¿Pero como se lo cuento yo a mis padres?  
  
- Yo me encargarÃ© de eso. â€" dijo Ã©l guiÃ±ando un ojo - Tu sÃ³lo muÃ©strales la carta maÃ±ana. No pondrÃ¡n ninguna objeciÃ³n.  
  
Dicho esto se fue. Me quedÃ© sumergida en mis propios pensamientos. Mi mente era un torrente de preguntas. Al mismo tiempo no creÃ­a que todo eso fuera real... Ese dÃ­a habÃ­a empezado como un dÃ­a entre tantos otros... Un dÃ­a normal... Y habÃ­a acabado... De un modo un tanto extraÃ±o... Lo mejor era que ahora tenÃ­a otro motivo para recordar el dÃ­a 7... Y ese mucho mÃ¡s bueno que el pasado...  
  
La maÃ±ana siguiente unos golpecitos repetidos en el cristal de la ventana me despertaron. Me levantÃ© y apartÃ© la cortina de delante. Entonces vi una bonita lechuza gris. AbrÃ­ la ventana y la lechuza se posÃ³ tranquilamente sobre mi escritorio. Me percatÃ© entonces de que tenÃ­a una carta atada a la pata.  
  
La cogÃ­. Era un sobre en el que ponÃ­a : SRTA. K. Halliday  
  
AbrÃ­ el sobre con manos temblorosas  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERÃ 


	2. Cosas inexplicables

(A/N : Este capítulo está escrito desde la perspectiva de Draco)  
  
Capítulo 2 .- Cosas inexplicables  
  
Ese banquete de inicio de curso no se presentaba mucho más distinto que todos los demás. En la mesa de Slytherin estábamos los de siempre. A mi lado estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Muy a menudo me preguntaba porque me había echado amigos tan estúpidos como ellos...  
  
La Ceremonia de Selección empezó. Casi ni aplaudía cuando a alguien lo mandaban a Slytherin... Eso me aburría en exceso.... Cada año lo mismo....  
  
Cuando todos los de primero hubieron pasado, Dumbledore anunció que ahora seleccionarían para una casa a esa chica.  
  
Todos en Hogwarts sabíamos perfectamente su historia: hija de muggles, no había exteriorizado su magia hasta los quince años.  
  
Mi padre había mostrado su desacuerdo con eso, dijo que Dumbledore ya no la debería haber aceptado. A mi me daba igual, pero claro, como Malfoy que soy debía dar a entender que tampoco me gustaba en absoluto. Pero en verdad no di demasiada importancia al echo.  
  
- Katherine Halliday – llamó McGonagall  
  
Vi que una chica de largo pelo rizado, bajita y de ojos alegres, aunque mostraban gran nerviosismo se acercaba a McGonagall. Me sonaba de algo... ¿Pero de que podía yo conocer a una hija de muggles que no había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico hasta ahora? A lo mejor del Callejón Diagon cuando fui a comprar los libros nuevos...  
  
El Sombrero Seleccionador la puso en Gryffindor. "Otra perdedora", recuerdo que pensé.  
  
Me encogí de hombros y no pensé más en eso. La comida apareció en los platos.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a devorar todo lo que encontraban delante suyo. Aparté el plato sintiendo que se me había ido el hambre. Ese curso debía procurar sentarme lejos de ese par o acabaría sin comer a cada comida...  
  
Mi mirada se desvió inexplicablemente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Recuerdo que en ese momento me extrañó, pues nunca me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que hacía la gente que estaba allí.  
  
Vi a Potter hablando con Katherine. Y entonces por una extraña razón sentí que odiaba más a Potter que antes, vi Weasley riendo por algo que ella había dicho, y a la sabelotodo de Granger soltándole el rollo. Por un momento tuve ganas de estar allí con ellos, riendo... Tuve ganas de tener a unos amigos de verdad... Pero sacudí en seguida la cabeza... Los Malfoy no teníamos lugar en el corazón por los sentimientos, sólo por las ansias de poder, el mal y el odio.  
  
- ¿No comes? – me preguntó Crabbe  
  
- No tengo hambre – le respondí distraído  
  
- ¿Estás mirando a esa sangre sucia? – preguntó Goyle  
  
Tuve ganas de gritar : "¡No le llames sangre sucia imbecil!" Pero no lo hice  
  
- Si... Estaba viendo como se junta con la púrria de Gryffindor. Otra perdedora – dije contra toda mi voluntad  
  
Vi como Crabbe y Goyle se reían como dos bobos.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Ay Dios... Pansy Parkinson... ¿No me dejaría nunca en paz?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa querida? – pregunté con una sonrisa falsa  
  
- ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?  
  
- Muy ocupado - contesté  
  
Era mentira... Me lo había pasado casi todo andando por la ciudad, entre muggles.... Todo por no oír los interminables discursos de mi padre contando que lord Voldemort había vuelto al poder....  
  
Hablando de muggles... ¡Ahora recordaba de que me sonaba la chica! Es esa con la que me había topado a principios de agosto. Esa que me había contestado enfadada cuando yo la había llamado estúpida muggle! Ese día, el día en que chocamos, no pude dormir en toda la noche... Nunca supe porqué. Estuve toda la noche dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama.  
  
Miré de nuevo a Katherine, que ahora estaba riendo como nunca con algo que decían esos estúpidos pobretones Weasley.  
  
Entonces ella desvió la mirada de uno de los Weasley y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nos mirábamos a través de todos los alumnos que teníamos entremedio. Aunque las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban una en cada punta del Gran Comedor parecía como si nunca se interpusiera entre nuestras miradas.  
  
- ¡Draco! Te estoy hablando! – gritó Pansy Parkinson  
  
Desvié la vista enfadado y le lancé una mirada fulminante a Parkinson  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – le pregunté de mal humor  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que hay en la mesa de Gryffindor que sea tan interesante? – preguntó ella mirando hacia allí a ver si descubría lo que atraía mi atención  
  
- Estaba admirando a los perdedores. Es que hasta me dan pena... Sobretodo Potter... – dije con mi habitual tono frío.  
  
Desde que había empezado a hablar, mi padre ya me había enseñado a ocultar lo que realmente pensaba, a no sentir, a no tener compasión. Éramos Malfoy... En una ocasión que le dije que él tenía que haberse enamorado de mamá para casarse con ella, él se echó a reír y me dijo "Hijo, los Malfoy no amamos..."  
  
Nunca volvió a decir nada al respecto, pero desde ese día, mi madre me dio pena. Por eso cuando Potter y Weasley se metían con ella me dolía mucho más que cuando me decía cualquier cosa a mí.  
  
Al final, la cena se dio por concluida, no sin antes las cuatro palabras de turno de Dumbledore.  
  
A la salida del Gran Comedor pasé muy cerca de Katherine. Ella iba hablando despreocupadamente sobre quidditch con Spinnet.  
  
- ¿Así que en escobas? ¡Que maravilloso!  
  
- Tranquila Kit, tendrás oportunidad de ver jugar quidditch.  
  
¿Kit? Debía ser un diminutivo... Me pareció perfecto.  
  
Entré en la habitación de los chicos de quinto. Pero esa noche tampoco había manera de dormir... Me levanté y me fui junto a la ventana. Las torres de Hogwarts se erguían oscuras. Las miré una por una preguntándome donde debía estar la Torre de Gryffindor... Luego me enfadé con mi mismo... ¿Qué me importaba a mi? No quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con los perdedores....  
  
Al fin cuando volví a la cama, me dormí.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, las lechuzas, como cada mañana entraron con el correo. Había una carta de mi padre para mí:  
  
"Cada vez tenemos mejor preparado el regreso del Señor Oscuro. Los mortífagos estamos trabajando duro. Pronto necesitaremos tu ayuda, hijo.  
  
Espero que hayas empezado bien el curso. Y recuerda: ridiculiza a los perdedores de Gryffindor todo lo que puedas. Recuérdales su lugar entre los desgraciados"  
  
Dejé la carta sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué hacía eso mi padre? ¿Hasta cuando yo me marchaba lejos tenía que venir a molestarme con sus estúpidas historias del regreso del Señor Oscuro? A mi me daba completamente igual...  
  
No pude evitar buscar a Kit entre la multitud. Y la vi sentada al lado de Spinnet; al parecer se habían echo buenas amigas...  
  
" Ridiculiza a los perdedores de Gryffindor... Recuérdales su lugar entre los desgraciados..." las palabras de mi padre me volvieron a la cabeza...  
  
En un ataque de rabia hice pedazos la carta....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Siento el error de color de los ojos de Draco... Estaba segurísima que eran azules...  
  
Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que sigan dejando reviews....  
  
Para el 3 (otra vez desde la perspectiva de Kit), lo que le ha parecido su entrada en Hogwarts... y algo respecto a lo que ella piensa de Draco...  
  
No dejen de leerlo!!! 


	3. Esos ojos no me engañan

Capítulo 3 .- Esos ojos no me engañan  
  
Aquella mañana en que empezaban las clases estaba muy nerviosa. No lo quería aparentar, por supuesto. Nunca me ha gustado demostrar debilidad, y me molesta muchísimo que alguien me vea llorar.  
  
Bueno, pues esa mañana intentaba tranquilizarme hablando con Alicia, una chica muy agradable de séptimo grado que había conocido la noche anterior. Me había estado contando muchísimas cosas sobre quidditch, el deporte de los magos. Al parecer ella era una especie de fan incondicional de ese deporte. Yo lo encontraba todo fascinante.  
  
También había conocido a un chico llamado Harry Potter, que al parecer era una especie de celebridad en el mundo mágico, y a sus amigos Ron y Hermione. También los hermanos gemelos de Ron; Fred y George.  
  
Bueno, el desayuno se terminó, a mi parecer, demasiado pronto y nos tuvimos que dirigir a la primera clase. Yo andaba hablando con Hermione; ella me contaba que su más grande sueño era llegar a ser prefecta y otras muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con los estudios.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? – pregunté intentando recordar el horario  
  
- Pociones... – dijo Ron no muy alegre  
  
- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - pregunté  
  
- Primero que hacemos clase junto a los de Slytherin, y segundo que Snape, el profesor, odia a todos los Gryffindor, y les quita puntos por todo – respondió Ron  
  
- Pero sobretodo me odia a mi.... – dijo Harry  
  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin comprender  
  
- Te lo contaré algún día – respondió Hermione – Ahora sería demasiado complicado y largo... Y no tenemos tiempo.  
  
La clase se daba en una de las mazmorras, cosa que me disgustó bastante. El ambiente era húmedo y frío, y en el aire se respiraba un olor no muy agradable.  
  
El profesor Snape tampoco me gustó demasiado; tenía la piel muy blanca, y el pelo negro y grasiento. Una nariz de garfio y una mirada fría.  
  
Entonces me fijé en los alumnos de quinto de Slytherin. Descubrí de nuevo al chico rubio. La noche anterior me había sorprendido encontrarlo ahí. Recordaba perfectamente que era con quien me había chocado el día en que me comunicaron que vendría a Hogwarts. Nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos la noche anterior, supongo que los dos estábamos reconociéndonos. Los dos sorprendidos de encontrar al otro allí.  
  
Cuando el entró en la mazmorra también me miró, y yo le sonreí. Él apartó la vista en seguida.  
  
- ¡¿Has sonreído a Malfoy?! – exclamó Hermione sentada a mi lado  
  
- ¿Malfoy es ese chico rubio? – pregunté  
  
- Y la persona más despreciable que puedas conocer. No te acerques a él... – dijo Hermione  
  
¿Despreciable? Volví a mirar a Malfoy. Un chico bastante gordo le estaba hablando pero él parecía absorto con sus propios pensamientos y no le escuchaba.  
  
Estaba segura de que no era malo. Su mirada lo demostraba....  
  
Una de mis cualidades ha sido siempre conocer a la gente. Mirándola a los ojos sé en seguida si es buena o mala. Siempre creí que era una cualidad, pero luego, al entrar en Hogwarts empecé a pensar que más bien debía ser una característica de ser bruja.  
  
"Puede que Malfoy aparente ser lo que no es..." – recuerdo que pensé.  
  
Conocía mucha gente así. En ocasiones yo también hacia eso... A veces era mejor que ser tu mismo... Las razones porque Malfoy hacía eso las desconocía... Al menos de momento  
  
La clase consistió en apuntar los ingredientes de la poción en un papel y luego pasarlo a la práctica.  
  
Como yo aún no tenía mucha práctica a escribir con pluma, tardé más que el resto. Eso le supuso una oportunidad de oro a Snape...  
  
- Señorita Halliday... ¿Cree que se lo puede tomar con tanta calma? - preguntó  
  
- Lo siento profesor, pero es que me cuesta un poco manejar esta pluma. Yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir con bolígrafo... – respondí yo  
  
- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor para no trabajar lo suficiente y para contestar! – exclamó Snape y se pasó a supervisar la poción de Neville.  
  
Todos los de Slytherin se echaron a reír. Incluso Malfoy vi que se reía de mí... No sé que me dolió más, que se riera él o que ser rieran todos...  
  
La clase acabó sin que nada más pasara (a parte que Snape quitó 10 puntos más a Gryffindor, 5 a Harry porque según Snape se creía más listo que el profesor y 5 a Neville por hacer explotar su poción)  
  
Luego teníamos clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se ve que cada año tenían un profesor distinto. Ese año fue una profesora muy joven que se llamaba Fleur Delacour. Harry y Ron me contaron todo lo que había pasado el curso pasado acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos y sobre esta chica que era una de las participantes. Lo bueno de esta clase es que Fleur tenía gran aprecio a Gryffindor y no perdimos ningún punto. Además que la clase la habíamos junto a los de Ravenclaw  
  
Luego nos fuimos a Herbología, con la profesora Sprout. Allí estuvimos junto a los de Hufflepuff y nos enseñaron a alimentar adecuadamente a las plantas carnívoras.  
  
Luego llegó la hora de la comida y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor.  
  
- ¿Qué tal han ido las clases? – me preguntó Alicia  
  
- Mejor de lo que creí... – le contesté con una sonrisa – Aunque Pociones fue horrible  
  
- Pociones SIEMPRE es horrible... Y Snape también... – dijo Alicia procurando que nadie la oyera  
  
- ¿Y tu que tal? - pregunté  
  
- Bastante bien... En Futurología, Fred y George empezaron a tomarle el pelo a Trelawney. – dijo Alicia divertida - ¿Qué tienes luego?  
  
- Transformaciones – le dije – Me han dicho que esta clase la da McGonagall  
  
- Es cierto. Y vete con cuidado, es muy estricta... – dijo Alicia  
  
- No es MUY estricta – dijo Hermione interviniendo en la conversación – Lo hace por nuestro bien. El arte de la transformación es muy complicado...  
  
En efecto lo fue... Ese día McGonagall nos enseñó a transformar una bufanda en serpiente, pero no conseguí más que le saliera una lengua a la bufanda... Hermione prometió ayudarme con eso...  
  
Y la última clase de ese día fue Futurología. En realidad no sé porque me escogí esa asignatura. La creí interesante. Pero a parte que esa clase desprendía un fuerte olor a alguna hierba que me mareaba, lo único que hacía la profesora es decirle a Harry que se iba a morir pronto... Suerte que el chico se lo tomaba a risa...  
  
- Siempre está diciendo lo mismo – me explicó Ron  
  
- Pues a mi me dice esto siempre y no vuelvo a esta clase... – contesté yo  
  
Cuando todas las clases del día terminaron, fui a buscar a Alicia a la Sala Común, pero la encontré que ser marchaba corriendo.  
  
- Tenemos reunión del equipo de quidditch. ¡Luego te cuento!  
  
Fantástico... Al final acabé hablando toda la tarde con Fred y George.  
  
Más tarde, cuando ya se ocultaba el sol y Alicia no volvía me decidí a salir a buscarla.  
  
Pero en el campo de quidditch sólo había una persona que sobrevolaba el campo con su escoba: Malfoy...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Bueno, aquí el capítulo tres... Si que voy rápida con estos primeros... Es que tengo una amiga que esta mañana me dio la idea para este... De echo el título del capítulo también es suyo... Espero que me siga ayudando...  
  
En el próximo capítulo... ¿Hablarán Malfoy y Kit? ¿O la chica seguirá el consejo de Hermione y no se acercará a él? ¿Qué hará Draco? ¿Será desagradable o por el contrario no fingirá con Kit?  
  
Para saber esto y más... EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...  
  
Sigan dejando reviews!!!!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


	4. ¿Continuar siendo desagradable?

Capítulo 4 .- ¿Continuar siendo desagradable?  
  
A veces dar unas vueltas con escoba te ayuda a despejar la mente, aclarar las ideas y desconectar del mundo real.  
  
Por esa razón ese día decidí coger mi escoba.  
  
Necesitaba aclarar las cosas que habían pasado ese día: ¿Por qué me había puesto tan nervioso cuando ella me había sonreído? ¿Por qué me había arrepentido de reírme de ella, si nunca me había afectado en lo más mínimo reírme de un Gryffindor? Y sobretodo... ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?  
  
Y entonces, mientras sobrevolaba lentamente el campo de quidditch la vi... De pie en la entrada del campo, mirándome y sonriendo. Por un momento tuve ganas de bajar a toda velocidad hasta bajo, y decirle algo... Algo que la hiciera reír como lo que decían los pobretones Weasley, o que ella me dijera algo mirándome directamente a los ojos tal y como hacía con Potter.  
  
Pero entonces desvié la vista hasta el castillo, todas las ventanas parecían estar observándome. No, no podía abandonar el disfraz que había llevado durante 4 años. Pero aún así bajé hasta su lado.  
  
- ¿No has visto el cuadro de horarios del campo? Los de Gryffindor no os toca a esta hora – le dije desagradablemente, cosa que me costó un gran esfuerzo  
  
- Lo siento... Es que soy nueva y no sé muy bien como funciona todo aquí... – se excusó ella con una sonrisa  
  
Luego yo le podía haber dicho que no tenía importancia, pero no lo hice... Notaba que todo Hogwarts estaba con los ojos puestos en mí, a través de las ventanas que semejaban a ojos oscuros.  
  
- Pues entérate bien de las cosas antes de andar por ahí con aires de superioridad. No te creas importante por haber quedado en Gryffindor. Allí sólo van los perdedores – eso me dolió más a mí que a ella.  
  
- Ah claro! Y tu te crees superior a todo el mundo ¿verdad? – dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva y frunciendo el ceño  
  
Me miraba directamente a los ojos, con sus ojos color esmeralda. Sentía que no podría aguantar esa mirada demasiado tiempo más  
  
- Por supuesto que soy superior. Soy un Slytherin – dije con orgullo  
  
- No es eso lo que me han contado de Slytherin... – dijo ella –  
  
- No debes de hacer caso de lo que diga Potter – dije con desprecio y hice ademán de volver a subir  
  
- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – preguntó ella con enfado - ¿Te crees con derecho a dejarme aquí plantada sólo por saber manejar una escoba?  
  
Me eché a reír ante esas palabras  
  
- No tienes ni idea... - dije  
  
- Pues apuesto a que yo lo puedo hacer mucho mejor que tu – dijo ella en tono desafiante  
  
- Eso tengo que verlo – dije prestándole mi escoba - Adelante  
  
Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa burlona para ver como se las arreglaba con la escoba.  
  
Al principio me sorprendió que supiera como empezar a subir, pero luego la escoba fue tomando altura y estaba claro que ella no sabía como parar. Empezó a balancearse peligrosamente sobre ella hasta perder el equilibrio. Quedó cogida solo por una mano del mango de la escoba. Yo me levanté al instante  
  
- Ten cuidado Kit! – grité sin pensar, olvidándome de que alguien pudiera estar viéndome  
  
La mano de Kit resbaló y empezó a caer. Yo me coloqué justo debajo de ella y le paré el golpe haciendo que no se hiciera nada.  
  
- Gracias – dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía la túnica y me sonreía  
  
Aparté la vista. Era increíble el extraño efecto de aquella sonrisa en mí. Entonces descubrí un corte en mi brazo. Seguramente me lo había echo ella al caer. Kit también lo vio.  
  
- Oh! Lo siento! Anda ven! Te acompañaré a la enfermería para que te curen esto – dijo ella  
  
- No hará falta – dije yo convencido – No es nada  
  
- Te he dicho que vamos! – dijo ella agarrándome de un brazo y estirándome  
  
Sonreí... Menudo carácter tenía esa chica...  
  
Madame Pompfrey miró con mala cara el corte  
  
- ¿Cómo se lo ha hecho señor Malfoy? – me preguntó  
  
- Fue mi culpa... – dijo Kit bajando la vista  
  
- No es cierto! – dije yo al instante y sin pensar – Perdí el control de la escoba y me caí  
  
- En este caso tiene suerte de que no se haya echo nada más grave... – dijo madame Pompfrey al tiempo que me vendaba el brazo – Vuelva mañana y veremos que tal está  
  
- De acuerdo – dije sin protestar – Hasta mañana  
  
Cuando salimos de la enfermería Kit me miró agradecida.  
  
- Muchas gracias por no contar que fui yo la que me caí. La verdad es que yo no tengo acceso a las escobas. Dumbledore dijo que hasta que no hubiera tenido unas cuantas clases con la señora Hooch no podría volar en ninguna – lo soltó todo de golpe  
  
- No lo hice por ti... – dije con desprecio – Lo hice porque no quería problemas ni interrogatorios eternos de esa vieja enfermera  
  
- Gracias de todos modos – dijo ella sonriendo  
  
Me giré y empecé a caminar hacia la Torre de Slytherin  
  
- Oye! – Kit me llamó de nuevo - ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?  
  
- Todo el mundo en Hogwarts lo sabe... Tu llegada despertó mucha expectación – dije encogiéndome de hombros sin voltear  
  
Más tarde, sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de la torre de Slyhterin había analizado punto por punto lo que había pasado esa tarde y me sorprendí de haber dicho semejantes tonterías...  
  
- "Kit debe de haber pensado que soy imbecil" - pensé  
  
Entonces llegaron Crabbe y Goyle  
  
- Es la hora de cenar... ¿No vienes Draco? – me preguntó Crabbe  
  
- Como empecéis a hacer cosas asquerosas con la comida será la última vez que me siento con vosotros – dije levantándome sin muchas ganas del sillón  
  
Pero fue inútil todo lo que dije. Por el camino empezaron a jugar a un juego que ellos mismos inventaron y al que llamaron "Juego del Vómito". Consistía en ver quien de los dos se inventaba la combinación de comida más asquerosa.  
  
- Bacalao con mermelada de fresa – dijo Goyle  
  
- Carne con chocolate – dijo Crabbe  
  
- Moco de troll recubierto de nata – contraatacó Goyle  
  
Genial... ¿Quién comería entonces?  
  
Entramos en el Gran Comedor y vi a Potter que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó Malfoy? – dijo con sarcasmo – Me contaron que te caíste de la escoba... Creo que este año lo voy a tener muy fácil contigo  
  
- Cierra la boca Potter – dije cerrando los puños con rabia  
  
Me fui directo a la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Cómo lo sabía Potter? No podía ser... ¿o sí? ¿Podía ser que Kit les hubiera contado a todos eso para vengarse de mi?  
  
Esa noche tampoco comí. Di algunas vueltas con la cuchara en la sopa, pero no probé ni una cucharada.  
  
Al salir Potter volvió a acercarse, esta vez acompañado del pobretón de Weasley  
  
- Hemos estado pensando... ¿Quieres que Ron y yo te demos algunas clases? – preguntó Potter – Ya sabes.. Sobre cuatro cosas básicas... O tal vez mejor que te vayas con los de primero a asistir a las clases de la señora Hooch.  
  
- Ya basta Harry  
  
Me sorprendió ver que quien había hablado había sido Kit. La miré unos momentos a los ojos, y luego me di cuenta de que era del todo imposible que ella hubiera dicho algo acerca de mí...  
  
  
  
GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!! PROMETO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CONTESTARLOS TODOS AL FINAL. SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!!! 


	5. Conversaciones nocturnas

CapÃ­tulo 5 .- Conversaciones nocturnas  
  
- Ya basta Harry â€" dije con voz firme  
  
La verdad es que no sÃ© porque lo hice. No querÃ­a enfadarme con mis amigos por culpa de Malfoy, que a parte de ser desagradable conmigo, a penas lo conocÃ­a.  
  
Pero fue un impulso que no pude reprimir.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George me miraron extraÃ±ados, con cara de no comprender nada. Me habÃ­an estado contando un montÃ³n de cosas malas de Malfoy, pero yo nunca juzgo a nadie sin conocerlo y esa vez con Malfoy tampoco iba a hacer una excepciÃ³n.  
  
Vi que Draco tambiÃ©n me miraba con ojos sorprendidos. En ese momento pensÃ© que tal vez nadie hubiera hecho nunca nada para Ã©l y me inspirÃ³ una profunda lÃ¡stima. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.  
  
Entonces llegaron esos dos amigos gordos que tenÃ­a Ã©l  
  
- Draco, llegÃ³ una carta para ti â€" dijo uno de ellos  
  
Malfoy lo mirÃ³ un momento y entonces asintiÃ³ con la cabeza. AÃºn pude llegar a oÃ­r que mientras se alejaban el otro chico le preguntaba  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ­ais con los perdedores?  
  
No lleguÃ© a escuchar lo que Malfoy le habÃ­a respondido, pero dijo algo y los dos gordos se echaron a reÃ­r.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© no dejaste que me burlara de Malfoy? â€" preguntÃ³ entonces Harry  
  
- No estÃ¡ bien burlarse de la gente, Harry, y menos de algo que no ha hecho â€" dije yo  
  
- Pero Ã©l cayÃ³ de la escoba.... â€" soltÃ³ una risita â€" Eso hace gracia aunque no quieras reÃ­rte  
  
- Ã‰l no se cayÃ³ de la escoba, fui yo la que me caÃ­, Ã©l me parÃ³ el golpe y se hizo daÃ±o por esto  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© dices? â€" preguntÃ³ Harry sin entender nada  
  
- Â¿Tu en una escoba? â€" preguntÃ³ Hermione alarmada â€" No tienes el permiso de Dumbledore!!!  
  
- Â¿Malfoy te parÃ³ el golpe? Â¿Seguro que no lo confundiste? â€" preguntÃ³ Ron  
  
Â¡Cuantas preguntas! Entonces vi a Alicia y me pareciÃ³ mi salvaciÃ³n. Fui directa a ella ignorando a los demÃ¡s.  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde vas? â€" le preguntÃ©  
  
- Pues pensaba ir a la Sala ComÃºn un rato a echarle una hojeadita a un nuevo libro de quidditch que tengo. Â¿Te apetece mirarlo conmigo?  
  
El quidditch me encantaba, pero en este momento era lo Ãºltimo que me apetecÃ­a hacer.  
  
- Creo que irÃ© a dar un paseo cerca del lago â€" dije  
  
- Â¿Seguro? â€" me preguntÃ³ viÃ©ndome directamente a los ojos  
  
- Claro! Pero me tendrÃ¡s que prestar este libro Â¿eh?  
  
- Por supuesto! Cuando quieras me lo pides â€" me dijo muy contenta Alicia â€" Ah! Y despuÃ©s de medianoche no puede haber nadie fuera del castillo, recuerda esto  
  
AsÃ­ que pasÃ© por mi habitaciÃ³n a coger una chaqueta y me dirigÃ­ a fuera. Necesitaba pensar un poco: habÃ­a sido un gran cambio en mi vida en muy poco tiempo. Gente nueva, y sobretodo vida nueva.  
  
MirÃ© al cielo, era el mismo cielo de siempre, oscuro con estrellas y luna. Pero a pesar de esto a mi me hacÃ­a la impresiÃ³n que yo estaba en otro mundo. Muy lejos de donde yo habÃ­a crecido...  
  
Entonces oÃ­ unas voces. Me acerquÃ© silenciosamente a ver de que se trataba. AllÃ­ habÃ­a Hagrid, Snape y dos hombres mÃ¡s que no reconocÃ­  
  
- Voldemort lo ha descubierto â€" dijo Snape  
  
- Esto complica mucho las cosas... Â¿No sabemos aÃºn nada de Ã©l? â€" dijo uno de los hombres, que tenÃ­a la piel pÃ¡lida y el pelo negro.  
  
- Nada en absoluto. Y temo que Voldemort sea mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que nosotros descubriendo cosas acerca de esto â€" contestÃ³ el otro hombre, de pelo castaÃ±o  
  
- DeberÃ­amos consultar a Dumbledore antes de dar otro paso â€" dijo Hagrid â€" Estamos en una situaciÃ³n muy delicada  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡ Harry? â€" preguntÃ³ el hombre moreno  
  
- Tranquilo Sirius, Ã©l estÃ¡ bien â€" contestÃ³ Hagrid  
  
- Es cierto, mientras estÃ© en Hogwarts nada malo va a pasarle. EstÃ¡ seguro aquÃ­ â€" agregÃ³ el hombre de cabellos castaÃ±os  
  
- Se realista Remus! â€" exclamÃ³ Snape - Voldemort quiere venganza, y comenzarÃ¡ por Ã©l, y despuÃ©s le seguirÃ¡ Harry, y despuÃ©s todos nosotros  
  
- Vale mÃ¡s que vayamos al despacho de Dumbledore, aquÃ­ no es seguro hablar. Cualquiera nos podrÃ­a oÃ­r â€" dijo el hombre al que habÃ­an llamado Sirius  
  
Acto seguido me quedÃ© asombrada al verlo transformar en un perro negro.  
  
Se alejaron en direcciÃ³n al castillo.  
  
Yo me habÃ­a quedado completamente atÃ³nita ante la conversaciÃ³n que acababa de escuchar. No habÃ­a entendido absolutamente nada. SÃ³lo que Harry estaba involucrado en el asunto y que estaba en peligro Â¿lo sabrÃ­a Ã©l? No sabÃ­a que hacer...  
  
SeguÃ­ caminando con la intenciÃ³n de volver al castillo cuando me di cuenta de que habÃ­a alguien solo sentado en la hierba cerca del lago. Al acercarme pude ver que era Malfoy que miraba un papel que tenÃ­a en la mano. Supuse que serÃ­a la carta que uno de sus amigos le habÃ­a dicho que le habÃ­a llegado.  
  
VolteÃ³ al notar mi presencia  
  
- Hola â€" dije con una sonrisa  
  
- Hola â€" contestÃ³ Ã©l volviendo de nuevo su mirada al frente  
  
- Â¿Te importa que me siente aquÃ­ contigo un rato? â€" le preguntÃ©  
  
- Haz lo que quieras  
  
Me sentÃ© a su lado. No hacÃ­a demasiada buena cara.  
  
- Â¿Malas noticias? â€" preguntÃ© seÃ±alando la carta con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
EscondiÃ³ la carta rÃ¡pidamente  
  
- No te importa â€" contestÃ³ el frÃ­amente  
  
- De acuerdo... No me digas de que se trata si no quieres, pero sea lo que sea seguro que aunque ahora te parezca algo muy grave, maÃ±ana a la luz del dÃ­a no te parecerÃ¡ tan horrible â€" le di el consejo que mi madre siempre me daba cuando me preocupaba mucho una cosa  
  
- No tienes ni idea... â€" me dijo Ã©l  
  
- No tengo ni idea porque no me lo cuentas â€" dije yo  
  
No sÃ© porque, por mÃ¡s desagradable que pudiera ser Malfoy conmigo no desistÃ­a de querer hablar con Ã©l.  
  
- No es asunto tuyo. Mis problemas son mÃ­os y de nadie mÃ¡s â€" dijo Ã©l  
  
- Aunque los problemas sean sÃ³lo tuyos, siempre va bien hablar de ellos con un amigo  
  
- Â¿Un amigo? â€" soltÃ³ una carcajada â€" Yo no tengo amigos  
  
Me pareciÃ³ tan vulnerable....  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© me dices de esos dos chicos?  
  
- Â¿Crabbe y Goyle? Venga ya! A ellos no les confiarÃ­a ni mis calzoncillos â€" dijo Ã©l  
  
No sÃ© porque me hizo mucha gracia esto y me echÃ© a reÃ­r. Ã‰l me mirÃ³ con una sonrisa tambiÃ©n. Era la primera vez que le veÃ­a esa sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera, ni sarcÃ¡stica ni fingida  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© ocurre? - preguntÃ³  
  
- Nada, sÃ³lo que me ha hecho gracia tu comentario â€" dije aÃºn riendo  
  
- Pues sÃ³lo he dicho la verdad... â€" dijo Ã©l encogiÃ©ndose de hombros  
  
Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, mirando las estrellas.  
  
- Creo que ya es hora de volver Â¿no crees? â€" dije yo al fin  
  
- Si, creo que si â€" dijo Ã©l levantÃ¡ndose y sacudiÃ©ndose la tÃºnica  
  
Yo hice lo mismo.  
  
Caminamos juntos hasta el castillo y en la puerta nos despedimos  
  
- Buenas noches â€" dije yo sonriendo  
  
- Hasta maÃ±ana â€" dijo Ã©l y empezÃ³ a subir las escaleras  
  
- SÃ­... Hasta maÃ±ana â€" murmurÃ© yo  
  
Y luego tambiÃ©n me dirigÃ­ a mi habitaciÃ³n. No volvÃ­ a pensar en la conversaciÃ³n que habÃ­a oÃ­do. Al menos por esa noche. 


	6. Sueños, pensamientos y castigos

Capítulo 6 .- Sueños, pensamientos y castigos

_" -¿Cómo puede suponer un problema para mí? – gruñó Voldemort_

_- No lo sé Gran Señor Oscuro – respondió un mortífago – Yo sólo le digo las últimas noticias que llegaron_

_- ¡Simples muggles! ¡Sangre sucia! ¿Cómo pueden suponerme un problema? – volvió a preguntar_

_- No lo sé señor_

_- Tráeme a Lucius Malfoy – dijo Voldemort – Preciso de un espía en Hogwarts- Su hijo me será de mucha ayuda..._

_Voldemort se echó a reír, con una risa cruel y fría..."_

Me desperté sobresaltado. Un sudor frío me recorría el cuerpo. El corazón me latía apresuradamente. Intenté tranquilizarme pensando que todo había sido solamente un sueño. 

Todo era culpa de esa estúpida carta de mi padre...

La cogí de mi mesita de noche para volver a leerla:

"Tengo grandes noticias para ti. Nuestro Gran Señor Oscuro va a necesitar pronto tu ayuda. ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Serás un mortífago! Pronto tendrás más información"

Con mi varita conjuré un fuego y dejé que la carta se consumiera. 

En ese momento odiaba a mi padre. ¿No consideraba la posibilidad de que yo no quisiera ayudar al señor oscuro? ¿Qué yo no quisiera ser un mortífago? Pero claro... Si él quería que yo fuera un mortífago, yo lo sería... No había más.

Volví a pensar en el sueño... ¿significaría algo? 

Sacudí la cabeza. Sólo había sido mi loca imaginación que había imaginado esto a raíz de la carta.... ¿verdad?

Para tranquilizarme pensé en la conversación con Kit de esa noche. Sonreí. No había ido tan mal... Y eso que comencé tratándola mal, pero no sé porque no se dejó intimidar por mis comentarios fríos. 

La verdad es que a cada frase despectiva que le decía me dolía mucho más a mí que a ella...

Al mirar mi reloj comprobé que sólo eran las 6 de la mañana. Aún tenía un par de horas antes de que sirvieran el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. 

Mi mente volvió a volar...

- "¿Estará despierta ya? Claro que no, debe dormir aún... Que encantadora se debe de ver durmiendo... Ojalá a pudiera ver alguna vez.... Si tuviera una de esas capas de invisibilidad igual que Potter...."

Cuando me di cuenta tenía la mente llena de pensamientos acerca de ella. Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar más en eso. Cerré los ojos y me desplomé de nuevo encima de las sábanas. Vi claramente su imagen, su pelo rizado, sus ojos, su sonrisa....

Me incorporé de nuevo y pasé una mano por mi pelo

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – me pregunté a mi mismo

La idea de que me pudiera haber llegado a enamorar de Kit me parecía una cosa horrible en esos momentos. Yo era un Malfoy, y como tal no podía llegar a querer a nadie y menos a una simple sangre sucia... No! No podía llamar a Kit sangre sucia...

Demonios! ¿Cómo podía saber si realmente estaba enamorado de ella? Ni Crabbe ni Goyle tenían el suficiente cerebro como para hablar de eso con ellos... Oh dios... Dolorosa posibilidad la que me quedaba... Mi única esperanza era Pansy Parkinson! 

Sin darme cuanta me quedé dormido otra vez, para levantarme dos horas más tarde con el tiempo justo de vestirme y bajar a desayunar. 

Tuve la suerte de que Crabbe y Goyle habían bajado antes que yo a desayunar y los asientos a sus lados estaban ocupados, así que pude sentarme en un sitio donde no los veía comer. Por primera vez desde que había empezado el curso pude desayunar a gusto. 

A primera hora nos tocaba pociones junto a Gryffindor. Eso normalmente me gustaba, porque me encantaba ver como Snape quitaba puntos por todo a los perdedores, pero desde que le cogió manía a Kit ya no. Odiaba que la ridiculizara delante de toda la clase. 

Esa clase iba bien hasta que Snape se paró justo delante de Kit para ver que tal mezclaba ella los ingredientes. La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa, y se le fue la mano con el jugo de diente de dragón, que todo el mundo sabe que es altamente explosivo y su poción explotó dejando toda la mazmorra llena de un líquido verde.

- Muy bien señorita Halliday – dijo Snape con una sonrisa – Me temo que voy a descontarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor por esto y que esta noche se va a quedar castigada aquí limpiando todo este desorden

Cerré los puños con rabia... Tenía tantas ganas de decir algo a favor de Kit... Pero mi orgullo, mi reputación, mi arrogancia... No podía hacerlo. 

Entonces tuve una idea... Cogí mi jugo de diente de dragón y eché más a mi poción, y claro, hizo lo mismo que la de Kit, explotar y ensuciar aún más el laboratorio.

- Lo siento profesor Snape – dije con mi mejor tono

- Señor Malfoy... Creí que tenía del todo controlada esta poción – dijo Snape

- La tenía... Pero nunca supe la cantidad exacta de jugo de diente de dragón...

- La tiene escrita en la pizarra señor Malfoy! Y debía de haberla apuntado en su pergamino!

- Ya la he apuntado profesor Snape – le dije mostrándole mi pergamino – Pero pensé que sin mirar el pergamino podía hacerla a la perfección y ganar algunos puntos para Slytherin.

- Lo único que ha ganado es quedarse castigado junto a la señorita Halliday a limpiar la mazmorra esta noche después de la cena – dijo Snape

Se oyeron algunas quejas por parte de algunos perdedores porque no había quitado ningún punto a Slytherin, pero yo había conseguido lo que quería. 

A la salida de la clase oí al pobretón de Weasley hablando con ella.

- Lo que quería era que tuvieras más para limpiar, pero le ha salido mal el truco.

Yo me eché a reír, le di unas palmadas en el hombro y murmuré

- Si tu supieras Weasley... Si tu supieras...

Y me marché ante la mirada atónita de un montón de personas.

Esa tarde, después de comer y antes de clase de Crianza de Criaturas mágicas, me acerqué a Parkinson

- Oye... ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunté

- Pues claro! – vi como al mirada se le iluminaba

- ¿Cómo se sabe si estás enamorado de una persona? – le pregunté de golpe, sin rodeos

- Pues supongo que piensas todo el rato en esa persona, te gustaría estar cerca de ella en todo momento, no soportas que nadie le haga nada malo... – Parkinson se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué? ¿Es que estás enamorado de alguien?

- Yo no, es Goyle el que me pidió que te lo preguntara. Es que no está seguro de si realmente está enamorado – dije girándome para irme hacia los jardines del castillo donde teníamos las clase.

- ¿Ah si? – Parkinson me siguió - ¿Y de quién cree Goyle estar enamorado?

- De ti 

Eso funcionó a la perfección. Parkinson se quedó petrificada allí, en medio del vestíbulo. Y yo pude continuar caminando sin tenerla pegada a mí.

Definitivamente tenía que pedir consejo sobre esto a alguien más... ¿Pero a quién? 

Continué caminando inmerso en mis propios pensamientos y no vi que Kit caminaba en sentido contrario a mí, pero en el mismo estado que yo. Nos chocamos. La agarré a tiempo para que no cayera.

- Lo siento – le dije

- No pasa nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Oye Draco ¿quieres que quedemos fuera del Gran Comedor después de cenar para ir a la mazmorra juntos?

- Claro – dije intentando no mostrar como me gustaba esa propuesta

- Hasta luego pues – Kit entró en el castillo

Yo seguí mi camino hasta donde nos esperaba Hagrid para empezar la clase, pero ahora ya con una sonrisa en el rostro... 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno otro capítulo! A ver... gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review hasta ahora : Umi Natsuko, lora-chang, Citnhya, Polgara, cho_malfoy02, Prue Ryddle, Sol, Celeste, Alberto, Lucía, rakshah, Cecilia, Sakura-Corazón y Stella-Lhuderl-Hirl.

Aquí contesto a los reviews que me dejasteis para el último cappy

Umi Natsuko : ¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por leer este fic! Aquí ya sabes lo que dice la carta. La verdad es que tengo en mente complicarlo todo mucho

Lora-chang : Bueno, ya contesto los reviews ¿ves? Me alegra de que te guste mi fic.

Citnhya : ¿Cómo sabes que Malfoy va a salvar a alguien? Pero si que tienes razón en que este fic se debe leer hasta el final (autopromoción : P)

Polgara : ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Vas a hacer que me sonroje... 

Cho_Malfoy02 : A mi tb me fascina la arrogancia y toda la psicología interna de Draco, por esto he hecho este fic de él. Me alegra de que te guste el fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!!! ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. Una noche de tormenta en las mazmorras

CapÃ­tulo 7 .- Una noche de tormenta en las mazmorras  
  
Durante la cena, el techo del Gran Comedor estaba repleto de nubes negras. Alicia me habÃ­a contado que ese efecto era gracias a un hechizo que hacÃ­a que pareciera el cielo real.  
  
ComÃ­ sin mucho apetito. La idea que me hubiesen castigado al poco tiempo de llegar a Hogwarts no me gustaba... Pero Snape me habÃ­a puesto tan nerviosa!!!  
  
Las mazmorras siempre me habÃ­an desagradado, por eso cuando tambiÃ©n castigaron a Draco me alegrÃ© de tener compaÃ±Ã­a.  
  
- No le des mÃ¡s vueltas a lo del castigo. No es nada malo! George por ejemplo le castigaron al segundo dÃ­a de entrar en Hogwarts â€" me dijo Alicia intentando animarme  
  
- Â¿George eh? â€" dije con una sonrisa burlona  
  
No le habÃ­a dicho nada al respecto, pero me habÃ­a dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba George a Alicia.  
  
- AÃºn asÃ­ debÃ­a de haber controlado bien esa pociÃ³n, era muy sencilla â€" dijo Hermione  
  
- Vamos Hermione... CÃ¡llate un rato... â€" dijo Ron â€" La pobre Kit no tiene la culpa!  
  
- Snape la miraba tan fijamente que era imposible concentrarse â€" dijo Harry â€" Yo ya sÃ© lo que es eso...  
  
DejÃ© de dar vueltas a la hoja de lechuga que tenÃ­a en mi plato y me levantÃ©  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde vas? â€" me preguntÃ³ Alicia  
  
- Tengo un castigo que cumplir, y he quedado con Draco fuera del Gran Comedor â€" dije  
  
- Â¿Â¡Que quedaste con Malfoy?! â€" dijeron todos a una vez  
  
- Pues sÃ­. â€" dije yo.  
  
- Ten cuidado Kit, puede que sea otro de sus trucos â€" dijo Harry  
  
AsentÃ­ con la cabeza para tranquilizarlos a todos y entonces me fui.  
  
Draco ya me estaba esperando en el vestÃ­bulo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.  
  
Me parÃ© a verlo. Ã‰l aÃºn no se habÃ­a dado cuenta de mi presencia. No sÃ© porque, siempre que lo miraba me invadÃ­a una extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n... Draco conseguÃ­a confundirme. A veces parecÃ­a tan duro y frÃ­o, y otras veces tan vulnerable y cÃ¡lido... Â¿CuÃ¡l era el verdadero?  
  
Me acerquÃ© unos pasos y Ã©l se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me mirÃ³ pero no dijo ni hizo nada.  
  
- Â¿Ya estÃ¡s listo? â€" le preguntÃ©  
  
- Si â€" respondiÃ³ secamente y empezÃ³ a andar hacia las mazmorras  
  
Yo le seguÃ­ con un suspiro. AsÃ­ que otra vez estaba de malas... DeseÃ© que ese comportamiento no durara mucho rato... Bastante desagradables y frÃ­as eran ya las mazmorras....  
  
Al llegar allÃ­, Draco empezÃ³ a limpiar el suelo sin decir nada, yo hice lo mismo con una de las paredes. Buscaba desesperadamente algo para decir, para empezar una conversaciÃ³n, pero todo me parecÃ­an meras tonterÃ­as.  
  
El ambiente no podÃ­a ser peor: un trueno estremeciÃ³ la tierra, un rayo quebrÃ³ el cielo y se pudo oÃ­r como la lluvia empezaba a caer con violencia  
  
- Parece que tendremos mal tiempo esta noche - comentÃ©  
  
- Si, serÃ¡ una noche tormentosa â€" en su tono de voz notÃ© que aÃºn no se habÃ­a relajado  
  
- A mi no me gustan nada las tormentas Â¿y a ti?  
  
- Las tormentas sÃ³lo asustan a los perdedores â€" dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© os empeÃ±Ã¡is a llamar a los de Gryffindor perdedores? â€" preguntÃ© un tanto molesta  
  
- Es la verdad â€" dijo encogiÃ©ndose de hombros â€" Ha sido, es y siempre serÃ¡  
  
- Eso lo dices porque no conoces a nadie de Gryffindor. Yo por ejemplo he oÃ­do decir que muchos de los Slytherin se han echado a perder pasÃ¡ndose al lado oscuro y no me lo creo puesto que no lo he comprobado personalmente. Tu tampoco deberÃ­as hacerlo  
  
Draco levantÃ³ la vista y me mirÃ³ directamente a los ojos. ParecÃ­a confundido, y yo otra vez notÃ© esa extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n... Â¿quÃ© diablos podÃ­a ser?  
  
Pero Ã©l no dijo nada mÃ¡s, se volviÃ³ a concentrar en su tarea, y yo hice lo mismo.  
  
No habÃ­a pasado mucho rato cuando en la habitaciÃ³n de al lado oÃ­mos unas voces, habÃ­a claramente la voz de Snape y la de Dumbledore, y habÃ­a otra que no supe identificar. Como que ni yo ni Draco decÃ­amos nada, pudimos oÃ­r perfectamente todo lo que decÃ­an...  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© noticias traes Severus? â€" preguntÃ³ Dumbledore  
  
- SÃ³lo traigo confirmadas sus sospechas, Albus. â€" respondiÃ³ Snape  
  
- Â¿Sabemos de quien se trata? â€" volviÃ³ a preguntar Dumbledore  
  
- AÃºn no, pero Remus estÃ¡ investigando esto â€" respondiÃ³ Snape â€" Pero ya nos confirmÃ³ que Malfoy estÃ¡ al lado de Voldemort  
  
- Â¿Y que hay de Harry? â€" preguntÃ³ el propietario de la voz que no conocÃ­a.  
  
- Tranquilo Sirius â€" se oyÃ³ a Dumbledore â€" Suena mal decirlo, pero ahora Voldemort tiene asuntos prioritarios.  
  
Acto seguido se oyÃ³ una puerta y ya no se oyÃ³ nada mÃ¡s.  
  
MirÃ© a Draco; Ã©l parecÃ­a muy preocupado.  
  
- Â¿Sabes lo que pasa? - preguntÃ©  
  
- No exactamente... â€" respondiÃ³ Ã©l  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©n es Voldemort? - preguntÃ©  
  
- Es una larga historia...  
  
- Â¿Pero tu que tienes que ver en esto?  
  
- Nada aÃºn...  
  
Lo mirÃ© otra vez. Se lo veÃ­a preocupado... Demasiado preocupado. Tuve ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hice, temiendo su reacciÃ³n. AÃºn no lo conocÃ­a lo suficiente  
  
- Draco... No es bueno guardarte todas las cosas para ti... A veces es bueno hablar de los problemas con alguien  
  
Ã‰l me mirÃ³ un momento, pero luego negÃ³ con la cabeza  
  
- No tengo que explicarle mis problemas a nadie, y menos a una perdedora como tu  
  
Yo suspirÃ© con resignaciÃ³n. Â¿CuÃ¡ndo dejarÃ­a de fingir lo que no era delante de mi?  
  
Entonces un trueno hizo parpadear las luces. Tintinearon unos momentos hasta que se apagaron definitivamente.  
  
Entonces todo quedÃ³ completamente oscuro y silencioso. SÃ³lo se podÃ­an oÃ­r nuestras respiraciones.  
  
OÃ­ que cerca de mi, Draco palpaba a su alrededor para intentar levantarse sin romper nada.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© hacemos? â€" preguntÃ© yo al fin  
  
- No sÃ© â€" su voz sonÃ³ mÃ¡s cerca de mi de lo que habÃ­a pensado.  
  
Entonces me puse muy nerviosa sin razÃ³n aparente. IntentÃ© ocultarlo, pero no me saliÃ³ demasiado bien, mi voz temblÃ³ un poco  
  
- CreÃ­ que los de Slytherin erais perfectos y lo sabÃ­ais todo â€" no me saliÃ³ un tono demasiado sarcÃ¡stico.  
  
Al momento me arrepentÃ­ de lo que habÃ­a dicho. Me preparÃ© para la contestaciÃ³n, pero por sorpresa mÃ­a, lo que dijo Ã©l no fue ninguna frase insultante, sino dos palabras que me dejaron completamente asombrada.  
  
- Lo siento  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo? â€" preguntÃ© sin comprender  
  
- Que siento todos los comentarios que hice sobre Gryffindor y sobre ti... Yo en realidad no pienso eso...  
  
- Â¿Entonces porque lo dices? â€" preguntÃ© otra vez  
  
- Porque... â€" intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de explicÃ¡rmelo  
  
- Porque por alguna razÃ³n, delante de la otra gente tienes que dar la imagen de alguien que en realidad no eres â€" le ayudÃ© yo  
  
- Exacto! â€" notÃ© que decÃ­a sorprendido  
  
- Yo solÃ­a hacer esto â€" continuÃ© â€" VerÃ¡s, cuando todavÃ­a iba a un instituto muggle no tenÃ­a muchos amigos, y solÃ­a comportarme completamente diferente a la persona que en realidad soy para gustar a la otra gente, para que me aceptasen... Tu debes tener tus motivos... Pero hacer esto no es bueno, acabas por creerte lo que no eres. Siempre es un alivio poder ser tu mismo con alguien  
  
- Yo no puedo ser yo mismo con nadie. Es del todo imposible  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
- Es igual, tampoco lo entenderÃ­as...  
  
- Pero puedes contÃ¡rmelo! â€" exclamÃ© yo â€" Puedes confiar en mi...  
  
En ese momento nuestras manos se rozaron y mi corazÃ³n se puso a latir frenÃ©ticamente, como si me hubieran dado una descarga.  
  
Entonces la puerta de delante nuestro se abriÃ³. Me quedÃ© cegada unos momentos por la luz que de ella salÃ­a. Pero poco a poco pude distinguir a Dumbledore en ella.  
  
- PodÃ©is volver, nuestros elfos ya acabaran de limpiar â€" dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Me percatÃ© entonces que estÃ¡bamos mucho mÃ¡s cerca de lo que habÃ­a pensado, nuestros hombros casi se tocaban, y las manos se habÃ­an quedado justo donde se habÃ­an rozado.  
  
Me levantÃ© un tanto avergonzada, y Draco hizo lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio hasta el vestÃ­bulo, donde nos despedimos.  
  
- Buenas noches Kit, hasta maÃ±ana â€" dijo Ã©l con una media sonrisa  
  
- Buenas noches Draco... â€" respondÃ­ yo.  
  
Lo observÃ© hasta que se perdiÃ³ en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos, y entonces me encaminÃ© yo tambiÃ©n hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Y una vez estuve en la cama. Por una extraÃ±a razÃ³n sÃ³lo le veÃ­a a Ã©l, y sÃ³lo oÃ­a su voz pronunciando mi nombre...  
  
Una sensaciÃ³n como si tuviera miles de burbujas en el estÃ³mago, o como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando allÃ­ no me dejaba dormir.  
  
ConocÃ­a demasiado bien esos indicios para no saber lo que significaban... Draco empezaba a gustarme....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno, ya sÃ© que tardÃ© mucho en poner el capÃ­tulo y que este no es muy largo, pero el prÃ³ximo serÃ¡ mejor, lo prometo!!!! AdemÃ¡s habrÃ¡ bastantes sorpresas... Sigan leyendo y dejen reviews please!!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	8. Revelaciones y planes

CapÃ­tulo 8 .- Revelaciones y planes  
  
A medida que las horas pasaban, la preocupaciÃ³n que tenÃ­a dentro de mÃ­ crecÃ­a cada vez mÃ¡s, y ya no era sÃ³lo por los constantes avisos de mi padre que la hora se acercaba, sino por la conversaciÃ³n que habÃ­a oÃ­do la noche anterior en las mazmorras... Era algo relacionado con Voldemort y conmigo o mi padre... Y ya habÃ­a llegado a los oÃ­dos de Dumbledore... TenÃ­a un miedo horrible de que pudiera echarme del colegio. Y ademÃ¡s me habÃ­a llegado una nueva carta de mi padre con una noticia que me habÃ­a dejado completamente de piedra, algo, para mÃ­, mÃ¡s horrible incluso que si Voldemort volviera al poder... Puede ser que por eso y porque en ese momento el poder de Dumbledore me parecÃ­a la Ãºnica soluciÃ³n, me decidiera a ir a hablar con Ã©l, algo que jamÃ¡s habÃ­a echo.  
  
Cuando terminÃ© de desayunar me acerquÃ© a Ã©l  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore...  
  
- Claro que puedes hablar conmigo Draco... Anda ven, vamos a mi despacho â€" dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa  
  
Me asombrÃ© de que ya supiera de que querÃ­a hablar con Ã©l. Lo seguÃ­ en silencio hasta su despacho.  
  
Una vez allÃ­ se acomodÃ³ detrÃ¡s de su escritorio y apoyÃ³ las manos debajo del mentÃ³n.  
  
- Bien... La situaciÃ³n es mucho mÃ¡s grave de lo que crees â€" dijo Dumbledore, directamente al grano â€" Si colaboras con nosotros y nos dices todo lo que sabes nos ahorraremos muchÃ­simo trabajo, y puede haber una remotÃ­sima posibilidad de que las cosas salgan bien.  
  
En ese momento decidÃ­ sincerarme completamente con Ã©l, dejar de ser el Draco Malfoy que habÃ­a sido durante cinco aÃ±os y ser yo mismo por primera vez delante de alguien  
  
- El que no debe ser nombrado estÃ¡ preparando una gran venganza, pero esta vez su objetivo principal no es Potter, sino alguien mÃ¡s.  
  
- Exactamente; Â¿sabes quien es?  
  
AsentÃ­ lentamente con la cabeza; era algo que no debÃ­a haber contado a nadie bajo ninguna excusa, pero debÃ­a hacerlo... Lo Ãºltimo que me habÃ­a dicho mi padre me obligaba a hacerlo...  
  
- Su hermano â€" dije casi sin quererlo  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡s seguro de lo que dices? â€" nunca habÃ­a visto una cara de asombro semejante en el director  
  
- Absolutamente profesor... Eran dos hermanos, Tom y Jack. HabÃ­a peleas constantes entre ellos. Siempre se habÃ­an odiado. Tom empezÃ³ a practicar las artes oscuras en casa, por lo que Jack decidiÃ³ marcharse de la familia, cambiarse el apellido y vivir como un simple muggle. Ahora Ã©l estÃ¡ buscando a su hermano, pues en un tiempo inmediato es el Ãºnico que realmente tiene el suficiente poder como para detenerlo.  
  
- Pero buscarlo debe ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar... â€" reflexionÃ³ Dumbledore  
  
- No â€" dije yo muy convencido  
  
- ExplÃ­cate muchacho â€" me pidiÃ³ Dumbledore  
  
- Jack se cambiÃ³ su apellido por el de Halliday â€" dije al fin  
  
Vi como la cara de Dumbledore cambiaba a varias expresiones en un momento : de pensativa a deductiva, a sorprendida y por Ãºltimo a preocupada.  
  
- No puede ser una casualidad lo de Katherine Â¿Verdad?  
  
- Por desgracia, Kit es la hija de Jack  
  
- Â¡Claro! Por eso cuando fui a ver a sus padres se negaron rotundamente a dejarla venir a Hogwarts... Â¡No querÃ­an que su hija tuviera ninguna relaciÃ³n con el mundo mÃ¡gico! Cuanto me equivoquÃ© al hacerles el hechizo de afirmaciÃ³n... Les obliguÃ© a que dejaran venir a su hija... Cuando en realidad no tenÃ­a que haber echo nada! â€" nunca habÃ­a visto a Dumbledore asÃ­ de preocupado.  
  
- Y Jack tambiÃ©n le echÃ³ un hechizo a Kit para que nunca desarrollara su potencial mÃ¡gico, pero al ser tan grande su poder, a los quince aÃ±os, mucho mÃ¡s tarde que en la mayorÃ­a, ya no pudo estar oculto por mÃ¡s tiempo â€" agreguÃ© yo  
  
Dumbledore se estuvo mucho rato con la vista perdida en algÃºn punto de su despacho, como ausente... Finalmente posÃ³ su mirada sobre mÃ­.  
  
- Dile a Katherine que venga a verme. Tiene derecho a saberlo todo â€"dijo Dumbledore. Y entonces ya habÃ­a recuperado toda su autoridad  
  
Me encaminÃ© hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir Dumbledore me llamÃ³  
  
- Â¿Con esto puedo entender que rechazas el lado oscuro? - preguntÃ³  
  
- Si â€" mi respuesta saliÃ³ casi automÃ¡ticamente. HabÃ­a esperado demasiado tiempo para salir...  
  
- Te felicito por tu elecciÃ³n. Pocos son los que han tenido la valentÃ­a suficiente para dar este paso. Y tranquilo, que mientras estÃ©s dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts no te pasarÃ¡ nada malo.  
  
AsentÃ­ no muy convencido, temiendo mÃ¡s que nunca el poder de Voldemort.  
  
SalÃ­ del despacho de Dumbledore con paso decidido, queriendo aparentar la seguridad que en realidad no tenÃ­a. Pero si tenÃ­a algo que hacer: buscar a Kit.  
  
No me costÃ³ demasiado encontrarla. Estaba en la biblioteca consultando un enorme libro sobre transformaciones.  
  
SonriÃ³ al verme y yo me puse muy nervioso, mÃ¡s aÃºn de lo que ya estaba.  
  
- Las otras clases no suponen un problema, pero no logro entender nunca a McGonagall en la clase... Soy un desastre en transformaciones â€" explicÃ³ alegremente  
  
Yo sonreÃ­ dÃ©bilmente, y entonces ella debiÃ³ notar que algo no marchaba bien, porque preguntÃ³:  
  
- Â¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
- Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Debes ir a su despacho  
  
Vi como en su cara se reflejaba el terror  
  
- No puede ser nada bueno... Â¿no? â€" me mirÃ³ con unos ojos brillantes  
  
- No, no es nada bueno â€" no podÃ­a mentirle â€" Vale mÃ¡s que vayas en seguida.  
  
Sin decir nada mÃ¡s, ella se levantÃ³ y se fue.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Era muy tarde cuando volvÃ­ a ver a Kit. Me habÃ­a preocupado mucho al no verla durante la cena. Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle estuvieron todo el rato diciÃ©ndome no sÃ© que tonterÃ­as sobre Potter.. Â¡Como si me importara Potter en aquel momento!  
  
- Draco querido, no te sientes bien Â¿verdad? â€" dijo Parkinson  
  
- Pues claro que me siento bien â€" dije en tono despectivo  
  
- No has comido nada â€" dijo Goyle  
  
- No tengo hambre â€" respondÃ­ yo levantÃ¡ndome de la mesa  
  
SalÃ­ del Gran Comedor con la idea de encontrar a Kit... Â¿pero donde buscarla? Seguramente estarÃ­a en la Torre de Gryffindor... El problema era que no sabÃ­a su localizaciÃ³n. Â¡MaldiciÃ³n! Â¿QuÃ© podÃ­a hacer?  
  
Pero entonces la respuesta llegÃ³ sola. Instintivamente y sin pensar me habÃ­a encaminado hacia el campo de quidditch, y allÃ­ estaba ella. Sentada en la hierba. Llorando.  
  
Me sentÃ© a su lado, ella me mirÃ³ un momento y luego volviÃ³ a desviar la vista. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro.  
  
Le pasÃ© un brazo por encima de los hombros para intentar confortarla  
  
- Todo va a salir bien... â€" le dije en un susurro  
  
Entonces Kit se lanzÃ³ a mis brazos y yo la abracÃ©. No dije nada, porque en aquel momento sobraban las palabras. Al final ella hablÃ³  
  
- Estoy muerta de miedo Draco...  
  
- No pasa nada... Yo siempre te protegerÃ©...  
  
Nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos y entonces, las ganas que habÃ­a tenido de besarla desde la primera vez que la vi ya no pudieron ser controladas por mÃ¡s tiempo  
  
Le acariciÃ© suavemente el rostro con el dorso de la mano y la besÃ©.  
  
Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron un escalofrÃ­o me recorriÃ³ de la raÃ­z del pelo a la punta de los pies. Sus labios eran cÃ¡lidos y suaves.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... que interesante  
  
Nos separamos al instante al oÃ­r que habÃ­a alguien ahÃ­. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me aprisionaron. Vi que tambiÃ©n alguien tenÃ­a cogida a Kit.  
  
Me debatÃ­ furiosamente para librarme pero todo fue inÃºtil, quien me tenÃ­a agarrado lo hacÃ­a firmemente.  
  
Entonces, de entre las sombras saliÃ³ un hombre. VestÃ­a todo de negro y en el brazo le pude ver la inconfundible marca que llevaban todos los mortÃ­fagos.  
  
Supuse que los que nos apresaban a Kit y a mi serÃ­an dos mortÃ­fagos mÃ¡s.  
  
El que parecÃ­a mandar se paseÃ³ con paso de superioridad, examinÃ¡ndonos con todo detalle.  
  
- SÃ³lo necesitamos a la chica â€" dijo al fin.  
  
Vi como Kit perdÃ­a el conocimiento en ese momento.  
  
- No voy a permitir que le hagÃ¡is nada! â€" exclamÃ© debatiÃ©ndome de nuevo para soltarme  
  
- SerÃ¡ mejor que te calles Draco Malfoy, o tendremos que informar de esto a tu padre  
  
Â¡MaldiciÃ³n! TenÃ­a la esperanza de que no supieran quien era...  
  
El mortÃ­fago se puso a reÃ­r, con una risa que me recordÃ³ a la de Voldemort en mi sueÃ±o.  
  
- Â¿Te creÃ­as que no sabrÃ­a quien eras? Siento decepcionarte, pero te pareces demasiado a tu padre  
  
En ese momento di un golpe que le dio de lleno en la barriga del mortÃ­fago que me cogÃ­a fuertemente de la cintura, y eso hizo que me soltara. CogÃ­ rÃ¡pidamente mi varita y apuntÃ© a los dos mortÃ­fagos que quedaban  
  
- Soltadla! - ordenÃ©  
  
- Creo que no eres el mÃ¡s indicado para dar ordenes aquÃ­...  
  
Los dos hombres sacaron varitas tambiÃ©n. Estaba en inferioridad... Pero lucharÃ­a hasta el fin... TenÃ­a que hacerlo por ella...  
  
- Seguro que a tu padre no le importa que juegue un rato contigo â€" riÃ³ el mortÃ­fago que no tenÃ­a atrapada a Kit  
  
- Â¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Alguien oculto por las sombras lanzÃ³ el ataque con su varita antes de que los mortÃ­fagos tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar.  
  
Entonces saliÃ³ la luna, y pudimos ver de quien se trataba.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... Sirius Black... cuanto tiempo! â€" exclamÃ³ con burla el mortÃ­fago aunque no tenÃ­a varita  
  
- Demasiado poco â€" respondiÃ³ Black â€" Si por mi hubiera sido no te hubiera vuelto a ver, pero se ve que nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse. Pero ahora he recuperado todo mi poder, y puedo acabar yo sÃ³lo con los tres...  
  
Pero el que tenÃ­a agarrada a Kit desapareciÃ³ haciendo uso de su magia en un instante, y ni yo ni el que estaba oculto por las sombras pudimos hacer nada.  
  
- Â¡Petrificus totallus! â€" esa vez si que reaccionÃ© a tiempo y inmovilicÃ© completamente a los dos que quedaban.  
  
Vi que Black me miraba sonriente. Se acercÃ³ y me dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
- Bien echo muchacho!  
  
- Se han llevado a Kit! â€" exclamÃ© yo sin prestarle mucha atenciÃ³n  
  
- No te preocupes, no le harÃ¡n nada. Voldemort la necesita viva.  
  
Me sorprendiÃ³ que Black llamara al seÃ±or oscuro por su nombre.  
  
- Tenemos que ayudarla... â€" dije intentando tranquilizarme  
  
- Lo haremos. Ven, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore  
  
Poco rato despuÃ©s ya habÃ­a una serie de personas en el despacho de Dumbledore: estaba Black, Lupin, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall y Potter. HabÃ­amos estado hablando de un plan que tenÃ­a Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero es muy arriesgado Albus. Â¿QuiÃ©n querrÃ¡ hacerlo? â€" dijo McGonagall  
  
- Yo lo harÃ© â€" dije con decisiÃ³n  
  
Todos me miraron sorprendidos  
  
- No tienes ninguna obligaciÃ³n de hacerlo Draco, nos lo puedes dejar en nuestras manos â€" me dijo Snape  
  
- Quiero hacerlo yo.  
  
- Es muy peligroso â€" dijo Lupin  
  
- Lo sÃ©, pero no tengo miedo â€" respondÃ­. Y era verdad, desde que tenÃ­a conciencia de que Kit ya lo estaba pasando mucho peor que yo que todo miedo que yo pudiera haber llegado a sentir se habÃ­a desvanecido.  
  
- Entonces ven, te darÃ© algunos consejos â€" dijo Dumbledore  
  
Yo me dispuse a seguir a Dumbledore a una habitaciÃ³n donde pudiÃ©ramos hablar los dos solos.  
  
- Malfoy â€" Potter me llamÃ³  
  
- Â¿Si?  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n voy a ayudarte â€" dijo al fin tendiÃ©ndome la mano  
  
- De acuerdo â€" no dudÃ© en aceptar su ayuda.  
  
Nos miramos unos momentos para luego sonreÃ­r dÃ©bilmente.  
  
Al fin y al cabo quizÃ¡ habÃ­a juzgado mal a Potter... SerÃ­a bueno tener a alguien que me ayudase...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno, este ya me ha salido mÃ¡s largo... ^^ Â¿QuÃ© les ha parecido? Espero que no haya sido muy lioso todo y que se haya entendido bien.  
  
Dejen reviews pleez!!!! Me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo con tanto calor!  
  
LucÃ­a : Bueno, no pasÃ³ nada en las mazmorras pero ahora si... Espero k te haya gustado. Y hubiera puesto el capÃ­tulo antes, porque lo tengo echo ya hace tiempo, pero ff.net no funcionaba bien...  
  
Polgara : Al fin si k se besaron en este eh? Y creo que este capÃ­tulo ya es mÃ¡s largo... Espero que te haya gustado....  
  
Urraka Potter : Este cappy ya es mÃ¡s largo y lo puse mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido. Espero que te haya gustado tambiÃ©n... y que no haya liado mucho el asunto  
  
Cinthya : Bueno, creo que otra vez os dejo con dudas... Pero es k no puedo evitar cortar los cappys en estos puntos de suspense... soy mala... juajuajua!  
  
Umi Natsuko : Al fin no dejaste review!!! Pero no podÃ­a esperar ya mÃ¡s... Pq luego la gente dice que me tardo mucho con los cappys.. Espero que en el prÃ³ximo encuentre uno tuyo!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


End file.
